


Frustrations

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, IPRE Days, M/M, Neck Kissing, just a couple a boys trapped on a small ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: The Starblaster is a small ship. Taako takes what he can get.





	Frustrations

“Come on, you must’ve been feeling like this too, boychik.”

Magnus scrunches his face a little. He had been a little antsy, of course. He didn’t think he was this worked up though. It was a bit hard to judge when there’s currently a very attractive elf on top of him, kissing his neck.

“I mean, yeah? I guess.”

“Then you must’ve thought about me before, yeah?” A nip behind his ear, just a little too close, a little too sharp. He’s certainly thinking about Taako now. “Only five other losers on this ship and god knows the dudes aren’t much to look at. Not even any acceptable aliens around here. Maybe Lucretia’s your type though. She’s rocking that book nerd thing.” He stops momentarily, grimacing. “If you’ve thought about my sister, I don’t wanna hear about it.”

“Your sister would bite my dick off.” Magnus replies. Taako nods solemly.

“Very true. I, on the other hand,” (said hand slides between them, feeling out the soft fat and muscle of his bare stomach) “am willing to be much nicer.” His fingers start tracing the buckle of his belt, tantalizingly close to the tent in his pants that Magnus is trying to very coolly play off. Far too worked up for a pretty face and bit of necking.

“Desperate much?” he snipes back, settling the elf with as cocky a glance as he can muster. It misses by a mile. Taako rolls his eyes, grabbing him through his slacks.

“One of us is.” He releases him (Magnus managed to hold back a groan at the contact, but can’t help the sigh when it’s gone again) and shifts to sit further up on his stomach. Looking down at him, all teeth and face shaded by a curtain of hair, Magnus suddenly feels very small.

“You’re cute,” Taako says, tangling his fingers through his sideburns. “I’ll even let you think you’re topping, if you want.”

Magnus sputters. “I could top you!” Taako giggles. “Easily!”

A smirk. Sharp canines. “Prove it, big boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1k fics everyone. sorry the 1000th was this one.


End file.
